ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Off to School We Go
"Off to School We Go" is the first episode of the series I created called "Titans School". It's a boarding school where heros like the Titans and villians such as the H.I.V.E learn to be good heros and villians. Plot The Screne opens up to Titans tower. Inside Robin calls in the rest of the Titans in and tells them that they were just accepted to the "Hero's and Villian's Boarding School" The Titans begain to celabrate as Starfire stops and askes why the 2 school's are together. Robin replys that he dosn't really know but says that in that school they will learn to become true heros as every starts to celabrate again. Meanwhile, at the H.I.V.E tower Gizmo got the same news and told everyone to pack up all their things and that they will go tomorrow. Billy Numerous asks why they have to go the boarding school anyway as Gizmo tells him that if they go to that school then they will be able to defeat the Titans and become Villians of the centeraty. Which leaves everyone agreeing to go to the school. The next day it seems that every hero and villian has gottan the letter because they all came. While walking Robin remind everyone that "this school that read my mind" will turn them into the heros of the centery so not to even think about flunking out, until he notices Cyborg is missing who is of course flirting with Jinx. So he pulls him away. Inside everyone one sees their 2 princples: Batman for the heros, and Slade for the villians. Apperatly the heros go upstairs, villians stay downstairs, and everyone gets a roommate weather it's hero+hero, villian+villian, or even hero+''villian. ''As Batman and Slade handed out papers with who is with who it is reveled that it's: Robin+Speedy, Bumblebee+Starfire, Raven+Beast Boy, Gizmo+Kyd Wykkyd, See-More+Billy Numerous, Cyborg+Kid Flash, Kitten+Terra, Mas+Menos, Aqualad+Mammoth, Zan+Jayna, and since there is no one else for Jinx, she is with See-More and Billy. While in their dorm room Jinx starts to complain that she has to be with 2 boys and she rather be with Bumblebee and Starfire. See-More gets surprised at her answer and tells her that she rather be with him and Billy then the heros because the next thing they know, Jinx has gone over to the good side. So Jinx annoyly says that she'll stay, but she needs her own privicy and attepts to split the room. Until she realizes that the bathroom is on the boys side and enterence is on her side as she groans and Billy says that he's not sure he'll like it that way. In Bumblebee's and Starfire's room, Bumble was happy to be with Star, but it seemed like something was bugging Star, because she was unpacking very slowly. Bumble asked her if she was ok, and she repleyed that she was. But it was obveous that she wasn't. Bumble starts to talk about the scheadle when Star stops her and asks if she misses home. Bumble said not yet, but she might later, and asks if Star misses home. Star says no but let's out a sad sign. At 6:30, apparatly that's when the kids have dinner in the cafateria. Only it's the same cafateria. (Really?). As Starfire goes down to her table with the Titans, she asks herself how she will get used to the school. But while she was walking, Aqualad accidentally hit her tray. She got food all over her and ran straight to the bathroom. She instead sits there and starts crying. At 9:30 p.m, it seemed as most of the kids were in bed. Except for one person, Starfire. She crept out of bed, walked to a window, lasered a hole, threw down a rope, and escaped to a garage where she took Silkie out of her backpack and cuddled with him till she fell asleep. The morning Bumblebee got supspicus by Star's disapearence. She went to Robin's room and asked if he's seen her. But he respones no. Speedy starts teasing him for not knowing where she was because Robin likes Star. While the 3 were talking Beast Boy and Raven came out of their room and overheard their conversation. They came over and Beast Boy asked in confusion if Star is gone. Raven asks Bumble if she saw her. She says no, but the school secerty cameras definetly did. They called over Cyborg and had him get the secerty footage, hack their T.V in order to see it. They saw Star going into the school garage and decided to go there. But Bumblebee pointed out that they would get in trouble for no being in class. Cyborg said that he would just say that they would sick, lock the doors, and disguse his voice to everyone elses voices. Bumble thanked him and took everyone to the garage. When the heros got to class, their homeroom math teacher, Green Lantern, was wondering where Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire was. Cyborg said that they were sick and still in there rooms. Green Lantern thinks something is going around and goes to see them. So, Cyborg extends his head to go up a vent, goes over to their rooms, says hi to Jinx, and makes it to Star's and Bumblebee's room. He quickly locks the door, and when Green Lantern asks if their ok, he says in Bumblebee's voice that their fine, and in Star's voice that their were "the ok". As Beast Boy he says "We're ok dude!" And as Raven: "We'll be fine." Green Lantern tells them that when their feeling fine they can come back to class, and the Nurse's office is down the hall. Cyborg quickly makes it back to class just in time. Category:Fan made series Category:Vhs